cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Anthony Padilla
Anthony Padilla (1987 - ) Former Member of Smosh Deaths in Web Video *''Smosh: Battleship'' (2006) [Anthony Padilla]: Shot to death by Ian Hecox after beating him in a game of battleship. (Played for comic effect.) *''Smosh: Food Battle 2006'' (2006) [Anthony Padilla]: Drowns after attempting to see whether churros would help him float in water. (Played for comic effect.) *''Smosh Short 2: Stranded'' (2006) [Stranded Guy/Observer 2]: Possibly starves to death on the beach while the other character he portrays and Ian Hecox decide not to help him. (Played for comic effect.) *''Smosh: Food Battle 2008'' (2008) [Anthony Padilla]: Impaled by a falling churro after he accidentally throws it in the air after slipping on a banana peel. He dies after attempting to throw the churro at Ian Hecox. *''Smosh: Anthony's Death'' (2009) [Anthony Padilla]: Electrocuted when a toaster is thrown into the fountain while Anthony is reaching in to grab an Easter egg. He is brought back to life in the following video (Anthony's Resurrection). (Played for comic effect.) *''Smosh: Anthony's Resurrection'' (2009) [Anthony Padilla]: After going back in time with Ian Hecox to prevent the distribution of his 'embarrassing video', 'past Anthony' drowns when Ian accidentally knocks him into the fountain and refuses to save him, causing the 'future Anthony' to cease to exist. (Played for comic effect.) *''Smosh: Food Battle 2009'' (2009) [Anthony Padilla]: Dies of food poisoning after eating a burrito that Ian Hecox had laced with cyanide. (Played for comic effect.) *''Annoying Orange: Exploding Orange'' (2010) [Banana 1]: Eaten (off-screen), along with Ian Hecox, by a gorilla. *''Smosh: MY GRANDPA'S DIRTY SECRET'' (2011) '''Grandpa: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen) when he watches 2 girls 1 cup. *Smosh: Food Battle 2012 (2012)' [''Anthony Padilla/Ian Hecox/Cheryl Hecox]: Playing multiple roles, "Cheryl Hecox" is shot in the chest by Ian Hecox, believing her to be "Anthony", until the real Anthony appears and tells Ian that "Cheryl" was wearing a mask; "Ian Hecox" dies after Anthony (in Ian's body) tells him that he had their brains switched, and had also replaced his heart with a donut. (Played for comic effect.) *''Smosh: Food Battle 2013'' (2013) [Anthony Padilla]: Impaled through the chest with a sword after it falls down from the ceiling. (Played for comic effect.) *''Smosh: Food Battle 2014'' (2014) [Anthony Padilla]: Dies after touching a catalogue paged that Ian Hecox had laced with poison. (Played for comic effect.) *''Smosh: The New Ant Man'' (2015) [Anthony Padilla]: Crushed beneath a display cabinet after a miniaturised Ian Hecox constantly shocks him in the neck with a tazer, causing Anthony to knock the cabinet over. (Played for comic effect.) *''Smosh: Adult Magic School Bus'' (2016) [Carlos/Mr. Frizzle]: "Mr. Frizzle" is killed (off-screen) after "Ms. Frizzle" (Ian Hecox) deliberately reverts her 'Magic Hyundai' back to normal size, after having driven it inside his heart while miniaturised; we only hear Courtney Miller screaming as the scene cuts to outside the house. ("Carlos" survives the video.) (Played for comic effect.) *''Smosh: If People were Cars'' (2017) [Miscellanous]: Playing multiple roles, Anthony (as a racer) Blows up after crashing himself into a tree while challenging Ian Hecox into a race. (other characters survives the video.) (Played for comic effect.) Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:1987 Births Category:Internet Personalities Category:Comedians Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by starvation Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors playing themselves Category:Streamy Award Winners